Various computers incorporate operating systems which have interfaces that are displayable to users. Some traditional operating systems have been displayed using design elements that have been preset. Although these traditional operating systems have had displayable user interfaces, the capabilities of the operating systems have been limited in part due to rigidly preset operating-system designs.